Death and What it Leaves Behind
by Pastalove321
Summary: "Alfred F. Jones" he read aloud. "Beloved husband, Father, and brother." He looked at the roses, Alfred's favorite, and said. "I wish you were still here. I need you, even if I never admitted it." He fiddled with his and Alfred's wedding ring on the chain around his neck. (Rusame, will be rated for blood. Warning: Character death.)
1. Chapter 1

Death and What it Leaves Behind

Ivan looked down at the grave in front of him, a cold breeze blowing. He bent down placing flowers on the grave.  
"Alfred F. Jones" he read aloud.  
"Beloved husband, Father, and brother."  
He looked at the roses, Alfred's favorite, and said.  
"I wish you were still here. I need you, even if I never admitted it." He fiddled with his and Alfred's wedding ring on the chain around his neck.

* * *

Ivan looked at Al, disgust evident in his face. Their newly formed marriage was arranged by their bosses. Al returned the look with sympathy. He was secretly happy that he was married to Ivan. After all, he was head over heels in love with the sexy Russian. Ivan wore his ring on a chain, while Al wore his on his ring finger. Ivan retreated almost immediately to the temporary home he would have to share with the American, unable to take the Arizona heat much longer. To Al's surprise and Ivan's pleasure, they are to leave for Mascow, Russia, in a few hours.

* * *

Years pasts, and Ivan began to regret being so rude to Al. The very person who accepted him, dealt with is insane killing sprees, didn't mind his cold bluntness, looked pasted any mistakes he made, understood him, and even dealt with his crazy sister. Al's happy domineer that Ivan used to hate, he had now grown fond of. One day, things took a turn for the worst. Al's brother, Matthew, had come to Mascow to visit Al. Ivan happily let him in. He left Al and Matthew to go bring snacks, like a good host would do, when the telephone rang. It was his boss, he called to tell him that his sisters, Natalia and Katyusha, were both dead.

Natalie had committed suicide by jumping off a building. She left a note saying 'I Failed, I'm sorry brother.' Although little knew what it meant, Ivan did. It meant that she gave up. She decided to accept the fact she had lost to Al, that she could never have Ivan the way she wanted. And that she believed herself to be a useless piece of junk. Katyusha, died on a flight to Russia to see Ivan. Her plane was high jacked and later crashed in what appears to be a suicide mission. After hearing this call, Ivan lost it.

The small bits and pieces of sanity Ivan had left, completely slipped away. He got up and grabbed a drain pipe near him, ready to kill whoever was in his path. Al, hearing the commotion, decided to check on Ivan. Ivan's eyes were filled with hatred, regret, sadness, and most of all anger. Ivan pushed past Al and walked to the living room. Matthew saw how ruff Ivan was being and wanted to help. Despite Al's warnings, he tackled Ivan.

Ivan retaliated.

Ivan easily picked Matthew off of him. He lifted him up by his collar and hit him with the drain pipe. Once, twice, a third time...before he could land the finishing blow, Al got in the way.

Blood was everywhere, Matthew and Ivan were covered in blood, Matthew with his own and Ivan covered in Al's. Ivan had hit him so hard in the head that his skull was smashed open. Al's body laid on the floor, a mangled, bloody mess. Ivan stood there, taking in what he had done. He dropped his pipe and put his hands to his head. "No...no...what have I done? What have I done…? Did I really...? No, no! WAKE UP DAMN IT STOP PLAYING!" Ivan frantically cried. "Please...I love you..." Ivan whispered, tears flowing down his face. Matthew, crying as well, stood up and punched Ivan in the face. "How dare you...how dare you! HE FUCKING LOVED YOU!" Matthew yelled as he punched and kicked him. When he was done with tantrum he said "I hope this haunts you for the rest of your life, Ivan Braginski." Matthew said Ivan's name with such venom, you would think that Ivan could die from it. In a why Ivan did die as he sat there in a pool of his lover's blood.

* * *

Tears spilled down Ivan's face as he stood there relieving his memories of Al's death. He stood there for a good 10 minutes when he heard a small voice. "Daddy! Daddy!" the voice said. It was both his and Al's daughter, Alison. As it turned out, Al had gone to the foster home center to adopt just weeks before his death. Even though Ivan thought it was best to not take the child in back then, he couldn't bring himself to give up the child now. A good thing to, Alison was just like Al, she had his happy-go-lucky attitude, but she also had Ivan's sneaky evilness to people she didn't like. Alison ran up to Ivan. "Daddy! Pick me up! Please?" Alison gave Ivan her adorable puppy dog eyes. "Da my little sunflower, da." Ivan said as he picked up their daughter. Alison looked at him and said softly, "Daddy, are you crying?" she put her small hands on both sides of Ivan's face and said "Don't worry daddy, we'll be alright. I know we'll be alright because I have you!" she said and hugged her father tightly. Ivan returned the hug as more tears fell down his face. After a few minutes of hugging, Ivan spoke. "Come my little sunflower, let us go home." Ivan smiled. Alison nodded her head and slid off of Ivan and took his hand. "Okay daddy." was her reply.

_'I wish you could see her Al, she is every bit our daughter as anyone could be'_ Ivan thought as he led his daughter home.

* * *

Al stood by his grave and watched Ivan and their 3 year old daughter leave the grave yard. "I am watching my love, I really am." he spoke. "And I _will_ see you soon." Al walked up to Ivan and placed a cold kiss on his check. He would find a way to Ivan again, even if it meant paying a visit to the devil down below.


	2. Chapter 2: Devil's Trade

_kay, so, 4 favs and 1 review, I think that is enough motivation to continue it...plus I was bored and in the evil mood...so yeah, this popped out. hope you enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_own nothing but the plot. and my vision of hell._

_**Warnings: **err...hell? sad stuff? I mean come on, this _is_ a tragedy. Your feels will be targeted._

* * *

Arthur laid there in a darken room, his eyes and body ridden with grief. Grief for the boy he raised, Alfred F. Jones. His dark cloak that he often used to perform black magic, hung limply on his shoulders. He rolled around on his bed, tears slowly streamed down his face as he thought of the happy-go-lucky man. Although he was annoying, he was his brother. Even though they often fought, he never once said that he hated him, nor did he intend to. Ivan, on the other hand, the sick beast that killed his brother, he could never forgive. After Mathew left, he came and told him _everything_. Arthur has hated Ivan ever since. While Arthur was wallowing in his sadness, grief, and hatred, he didn't notice a current American watching him closely. Al stood in front of the British man, who was face first in his pillow, and watched him. After a minute of silence, Al came to a decision. He poked Arthur.

"Go away mint bunny, I don't feel like playing now." he grumbled. Al, although confused at this statement, spoke.

"Uhh... Dude, I'm not your bunny." be poked Artie again. "Common Iggy, I need your help man." Arthur froze. There was only one man that ever called him 'Iggy' and got away with it. And, there was no mistaking that American accent. Shaking violently, he turned to face the American, his face pale. "A-Al? Is that you?" he questioned hesitantly. Al gave him a confuse look.

"Uhh, Of course it's me, who else would I be?" he asked. Arthur just stood there, completely baffled and shocked. Timidly, he reached out and touched Al's ghostly figure. "I-it's really you." he said. He let out a sigh of joy and ran to hug him, but stopped with his hands up. "But...your dead." he said and looked at Al with pain filled eyes. Al looked at him. "Yeah I am." he responded sheepishly. Arthur's eyes filled with tears, but never fell. Al, feeling incredibly guilt, pulled the other man for hug, contrary to belief, ghost have the ability to choose if they want to pass through something. Arthur accepted that hug, although it was cold. Just another reminder to him that Al was _dead._

Arthur let go of the American an asked. "Why are you hear? Even in death do you only visit me when you want something." Al pouted. "Aww Iggy, your mean. I come for birthdays to!" he said. Iggy chuckled and smiled sadly, for once not minding that Al used the hated nickname. He sat down and asked, "So, what is it you need?"

"I need a way to come back to Ivan." Al responded. Arthur gave him a confused look. "Well you can ways go to him, you are a ghost after all." he said. What he didn't notice though, was Al's flinching.

"No. I mean physically. Arthur, I want to come back to life." Al's gaze was hard, and completely serious. Very different from what the American usually showed. "And I want you to do it. You can with all you black magic stuff, right?" Al said with hope full eyes. Arthur's bit his lip, hating the fact that he had to disappoint him, and sighed.

"No. I can't. There are rules even in black magic. The only one, or thing, powerful enough besides god to do that would be satin himself, and it's not like we can go down there, right, Al?" Arthur looked at Al, chuckling nervously. Al gave him a hard gaze, determination flashed in his eyes. Fear crossed over Arthurs face.

"You don't seriously expect me to take you to hell, do you?" he said. Al grinned.

"Now I do." he said. Arthur's face paled.

"No, no. Alfred F. Jones I refuse to condemn you to such a thing! I mean it's already bad enough that Ivan condemned you to this don't-" he was cut off by Al's hand slamming on the wall near him.

"Don't talk about him like that in front of me." he growled, completely furious. Arthur, although he wouldn't admit it, was scared of the American. He had never seen him this angry before. He immediately shut his mouth.

"Now, are you going to take me, or not?" he asked, his gaze hard and cold. Meekly, Arthur nodded. He fixed his cloak and walked to the room that Al dubbed as the 'black magic room.' Al followed silently followed. In the middle of the floor was a circle with a start in the middle of it, or as it's more commonly known, the devils symbol. "Go stand in the middle of the star and stay there. I'm going to get the spell that will transport us over" Arthur said. Al nodded and did as he was told. Arthur spent about 2-3 minutes searching among the old dusty scrolls on a nearby shelves, then he finally found what he was looking for. He pulled out a book that looked like several volumes in one. Arthur struggled with the heavy book as he carried it to the table near the devils symbol. Arthur blew on the book, dust flying off and making little clouds. He opened the book about midway, where the spell was. Quickly he picked up the book once again, stepping into the circle to where Al was, and chanted the foreign words.

_'To the devil down below_

_**'Audite me vocare ad diabolum infra**_

_Hear me as I call thee_

_**regnum tuum itaque te et da mihi **_

_And grant me passage _

_**te et da mihi transitus multo tandem**_

_to thy kingdom_

_**transitus multo tandem potest **_

_So a deal may be strung at last'_

_**tandem potest insertis**_

The circle around them began to glow. A dark purpleish light surrounded them, causing them to cover their eyes. When they opened them again, they were greeted with a truly terrifying sight. Flames surrounded them, taking up most of the foul plane. They could feel the suffering, torcher, and the never-ending madness slowly start to seep into themselves. Just when they thought they would burst from all of the insanity, they realized something; the devils throne was no were to be seen, they were barely on the first level.

A man approached them, he was a very had some man, jet black hair and dark brown eyes, on his back were wings, not bat wings as most would suspect, but beautiful black angel wings. He was a fallen angel, more dangerous than any other demon. The man came to them and touched their shoulders, almost instantly, the insanity that Al and Arthur had been feeling vanished, as if it had never been there at all. Al and Arthur leaned against each other, panting.

"W-Who are you?" Al managed to stutter out in between breaths. The man smile evilly.

"Kiku Honda." the man replied, his Japanese accent deep and evident.

"I'm here to pick you up. You two are the fools that came, yes?" he said, his evil smile still in place. Al start to fume, but Arthur stopped him.

"Yes," Arthur stated calmly," we are."

Kiku smirked.

"Alright then." Kiku's voice was smooth and mischievous. "Let us go. Lucifer should never be kept waiting." with that he led Arthur and Al down the plain, going through all 9 stages of hell. The stages start out with extreme heat, the anger and resentment boiling brightly, fueling the hellish flames, but, slowly, through each stage, the anger, the tears, the hatred, the regret, the greed, the guilt, all begin to harden, cooling. The once fiery rage cools down to a more fearsome temperature, something that only the devil reviles in. After all, things like revenge and bitterness are always best when served in the cruelest, coldest of ways.

As Kiku led them through each stage, it kept getting colder and colder. He led them past demons and other dark angles like himself, past the broken souls of people, who still endure endless punishment. Arthur and Al were sickened to the bone, as they watched the poor, tattered, tainted souls continue to walk aimlessly, every now and then they would either go up in flames, or freeze once more. Soon, they entered the last level, the coldest most horrible place of all; the Devils Lair.

Both Al and Arthur would've frozen to death if Kiku hadn't been able to take away the effects from them with a single touch. The air of this last level, was thick and held an evil feeling, a feeling so dark and treacherous that it could _only_ exist here. Kiku led them forward with one hand on each shoulder, if he didn't then Al and Arthur would surly freeze to death. Soon, they could see the faint outline of a throne room, the air seemed to get colder, eviler, by the second. Although Arthur and Al walked with caution, Kiku held a casual stroll. As they neared the throne room, they could start to make out the decor. The sides of the throne and walls were covered in a thin sheet of ice the was purposely cracked, and spread out like bare tree branches, creating beautifully intricate patterns.

As there eyes followed the design down the wall, their eyes were met with a beautifully crafted silver throne, with plush ice blue velvet padding, and the king of horrors himself, Lucifer.

Now Lucifer was not some repulsive, ugly, run-of-the-mill demon, oh no, he was quite the looker actually. With his striking platinum blond hair, exotic blood red eyes, and let's not forget his well-toned chest, he is sure to make any women fall for him, and that's exactly what he does when he comes down to the human plane, along with two other lookers known as Antonio and Francis. He also had a devils tail, horns, and his trusty steel trident. He was wearing a black hoodie along with some close fitting black jeans showing off his hips. He sat with a bored look and his legs crossed, Kiku coughed to gain Lucifer's attention.

"I have brought them, lord." Kiku said with a bow. Lucifer waved his hand, dismissing the action.

"I thought I already told you, you don't have to bow or do any of that shit. But thanks anyway." he said in an annoyed manor. He gave a chuckle that sounded a lot like 'kesesese'. He then turned to Al and Arthur. "And you two must be the ones that came in." he said with a smirk. "Now, what exactly is it that you want so dearly, that you would come to _me_ for it." he put emphasis on the word 'me'. He walked over to Al and Arthur and circled them predatorily, "hum? What is it, or I dare say, do you wish to make a deal?" he said giving a mischievous smirk. Both men gulped, they were scared out of their wits, steadily, Al answered.

"I wish to make a deal." Al put on the bravest face he could muster in his terrified state. Lucifer grinned evilly,

"What kind of deal?"

"A deal to bring me back to life, and back to the one I love." He said. Lucifer smirked. "And what will you give me?" he said.

"Anything, I'll do anything to come back." Al responded.

"Alright, if you can make the one you love, what's her name?"

"His. Ivan."

"If you can make Ivan fall in love with you and marry you in 1 week then you will stay on the earth plane and live out another life. If not, your soul is mine, and you will be placed wherever _I_ want you to be." he said. "those are my terms; do you agree?" Lucifer asked.

Al didn't hesitate. After all, they were already married and in love, they even have a daughter. Before Arthur could ask more into the deal, Al agreed.

"As you wish." Lucifer said in a sly manor. He gave a small wave of his hand, with a poof two little demons appeared holding a piece of parchment. The one on the left had long wavy blond hair, blue eyes, and little devil horns and tail. The one on the right had dark wavy brown hair and emerald green eyes, also having the devil tail and horns. Both demons resembled chibis very much. Lucifer motioned for the little demons to come towards him.

"This," Lucifer motioned toward the parchment the demons were holding, "is a contract. This is proof that you made a deal with me." He grinned a wicked grin. Al signed the contract, accidentally pricking his finger in the process, spilling a drop of blood on the paper. He pulled his hand back in pain. "Ow..." he said. The parchment disappeared, along with his little demon friends. Lucifer grinned. "Remember, only 1 week." he said as everything around Al and Arthur grew fuzzy, soon the two blacked out.

* * *

Lucifer watched with mild amusement as the two foolish humans were carried out of his throne room and then transported back to their home land. He couldn't help but shake his head and laugh at their foolish desires, humans were just so easy to manipulate, it wasn't even funny…oh wait, it is. Lucifer smirked and let out a loud, obnoxious laugh. His mind wondered back to the ghost boy that made that called for the deal, the boy never said his name, but he seemed _very_ attached to this 'Ivan' boy.

_Perhaps_,_ I could have a little fun with this?_

Lucifer smirked.

Oh, he was going to have fun.

_So much fun._


End file.
